Falling Leaves
by chickmashine
Summary: Secrets will be revealed and pasts will be discovered. Story about Naruto, the Akatsuki and a certain Namikaze. Rated M for hard language and sexual scenes. R&R!
1. Sacrifice and Development

Hey everyone

I'm Chris and here's my

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_"We made it!"_ A man in a dark, green cloak roars and several Shinobi in similar cloaks cheer and applaud. Giant, black bubbles of chakra move around taking the form of a bird. _"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak"_ It shrieks and its red eyes turn silver as nine ninjas jump in front of it with shiny, black eyes calming the monster down.

_"This is our second creation on this level. My son, you will inherit all of this, you will be great, you will be mighty. My ancestors started using our powers to create bijuu, but this bird shall be named Tengu"_ He looks down at his son with a loving face: _"Yakkai."_

One blond ninja, around 14 years of age, is visible in this crowd. What isn't visible though is that he isn't cheering, he has his fists clenched and he is looking at the nine Shinobi trying to control this colossal bird, with tears in his eyes: **How can they create this thing' when a couple decades ago they lost control over their tailed beasts?** he thinks.

* * *

One decade later…

_"I'm sorry, my son. But I chose my destiny, I don't think I am allowed to, but I chose your destiny, your mother's destiny and a friend's clan's destiny when I decided that I love this village more than my own life. This all, only for the greater good. You will have a sad childhood, I'm sure. But you are my son,"_ the blond Hokage smiles, _"I know you will conquer your sadness as a Jinchuriki and get stronger than any Shinobi before you. There aren't many people who even have the ability to take in this monster's powers. I have to give my own life, I have to ruin yours just to give Konoha and the good in this world a chance to survive. I burden you with finishing my will."_

The blond baby smiles reassuringly, not crying one bit. The Hokage lays his child onto the floor, then he bites his thumbs making them bleed.

He strains his lungs while yelling: _"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"_

A giant toad appears crushing two buildings on each of the street's sides. Minato picks up the child and tucks the covers around its body. The young Hokage jumps onto the Toad's back: _"Gamabunta, I need your help. We're going to seal away the nine tails fox into my son."_

_"Minato,"_ he takes in the fume of his pipe, _"We'll be there in a minute."_ The toad jumps towards a giant field of destruction in the forest with a crying yet determined Shinobi riding his head.

* * *

Nearly two decades later in a forest, deep in the fire country several ninja are about to collide. Here everything starts developing to its final stage. We get insight into a small part of history that was determined during a time when nature started being controlled by ninja… (n.p.)

* * *

This is the beginning and herewith I quote Snoopy: "In the next chapters I will tie this all together!"

Greatings go to the person reading this. This is my first story and I want to give you some information on the way I handle my story and what I have planned for it. This story is rated mature because I sometimes use hard language and there will be 2-3 sexual scenes in this story. I personally believe that every person who is 14 years of age should be mentally stable enough to read about this stuff but american sites are strict in their beliefs so I rated it as mature.

Otherwise, I will be updating every weak on Monday ('cept for this one) and this story will be very long. It has no limits and I follow no rules. My fiction is mainly on Naruto but I have a large story to tell so at times my story will focus on Akatsuki, Sasuke or my own character. For one or two chapters in the middle we will focus on a certain Namikaze and his story and the past in general, explaining the present events... Overall this story will be great ;-)

I'm actually german but my English should be ok and I thank Mistynia for her help with me and this site )

ENJOY !!


	2. The Sharingan Falls

Sasuke closes his eyes: _"Come out. You don't hide very well."_

In the darkness and dampness of the forest he throws his cape to the floor.

A rip in the air, formed like a giant scratch suddenly appears. A man, covered in a shadowy, green cloak up to his neck steps out of the scratch. He is about 5'11'', his hair is black and spiky, his eyes are black as charcoal and he is standing about five meters away from Sasuke.

Several tall trees are surrounding them, only showing their tree trunks. The floor is covered in soggy dirt, it's almost muddy. The stars aren't visible but a moving cloud reveals a full moon.

Sasuke opens his eyes, the sharingan activated. Its bloody red surrounds the pupil.

**How did he get here and rid of my team without me noticing. And that scratch, is that space-time ninjutsu? He's definitely strong if he dares looking into my eyes so blatantly.**

Slowly the contours of the stranger start to swirl, ending in an image of Itachi.

Sasuke's eyes widen: _"Itachi? "_

But the sharingan breaks the genjutsu instantly.

Sasuke, in a monotone voice: _"Who are you"_ **This guy… Is he an Akatsuki? But the cloak isn't right… He must know Itachi and if he does then maybe he can tell me where my brother is.**

The cloaked man: _"Uchiha, Sasuke. My name is Yakkai and I will judge your power and potential for a friend of mine!"_

Sasuke, gritting his teeth: _"For Itachi?"_

Yakkai smirks: _"…"_

Sasuke's sharingan tomoe swirls: _"I will kill you but first I will force you to tell me where Itachi is!"_

Sasuke charges forward using high speed movement. Yakkai is obviously shocked, takes a punch to the face and flies backwards. While flying he sets for a kick to Sasuke's jaw which is instantly caught by Sasuke who catapults him towards the tree behind him.

Just before Yakkai hits the tree black chakra bubbles up from the ground and catches him.

_"Hehe, KAI!"_ He roars.

Yakkai is standing behind Sasuke, a kunai in his right hand: _"So this is the sharingan. It can be used for casting visual genjutsu. But if that is your strongest genjutsu then I overestimated you. And even within the genjutsu you were able to foresee my moves so I assume you can do that at any time?"_

**He broke my genjutsu. This still isn't reality though, he just casted a stronger genjutsu on top of mine. He's strong but he can't beat me with genjutsu, no matter what level. Fuck the kunai**

The sharingan user melts into snakes, slithering to the tree that was behind Yakkai a minute ago. Another Sasuke jumping through the air stabs through his opponent with a chidori sparkling in his hand.

_"Where is Itachi?"_ He asks impassively.

Yakkai grins: _"You'll regret that."_ He blasts into black flames. Sasuke jumps back with an inhuman speed, dodging several flames.

**The flames are black. Are they like Amaterasu? I better not get hit by those. And his chakra has been bothering me the whole time…**

The sharingan spins at the flames in return that start swirling and consuming the fighting scene and smothering everything and infecting any material it touches.

**This is definitely Amaterasu-like fire, it's even burning on the surface of the water and the flames have this oily, swirling appearance.**

Sasuke is held by two red ropes in an endless, white plane. Black chakra starts bubbling around Sasuke and two foxes with red eyes grow out of the chakra. Their entire body grows. They hold big swords in their paws.

A voice fills the plane: _"I told you, you would regret it. This is the end."_

The Uchiha replies, clearly disinterested: _"Herewith, I introduce you to sharingan!"_

A big red sharingan surrounds the horizon. Sinister animals start covering the white place ferociously eating away at the genjutsu.

The cloaked falls to his knees but is grinnin: _"Now that is more like the myths I've heard of the sharingan. It can break genjutsus with a minimal effort and then the conjuring genjutsus and the forseeing movement thing… Itachi would be proud. That last jutsu was near Itachi's Tsukyomi-level!"_

A centipede crawls onto his knee and curls itself as if it was experiencing a crucial pain. His green cloak falls from his shoulders to the ground showing a normal ninja outfit with a silver bird on the shoulder.

Sasuke has a slight smile on his lips but also falls to his knees: _"I'll admit that I'm enjoying this. I hope your genjutsus aren't your only strength!"_ **He's fought Itachi before?**

Yakkai: _"…"_

Sasuke: _"Well, are you done?"_ The Uchiha gets to his feet. **He's strong. No joking. That last genjutsu almost killed me. But his tai-jutsu can't compare with mine. **

His opponent smirks: _"Heh. I'm not done yet."_

Sasuke: _"Well, I'm not waiting for you, asshole."_ He unwraps the bandages around his wrists and touches his seals with the tips of his fingers, summoning two shuriken."

Yakkai' eyes turn completely black: _"So taijutsu and weapon use is our next skill. Genjutsu was useless anyway."_

**Is that a doujutsu? I come straight from Orochimaru and get into a fight with such an enemy right away. At least he's a good warm up for Itachi. Maybe I can test my new jutsu on him.**

_"Well now I can tell you since you've noticed anyway. No, this isn't my Kekkai Genkai. I do have something related to a bloodline limit, though I'm not sure whether you would call it one but I'm positive you have noticed something special about my chakra by now? This belongs to my clan! Well, it used to belong to my clan…"_

Sasuke throws two shuriken towards the opposing black haired: _"Stop talking, you idiot!"_ He instantly summons two new shuriken.

The two shuriken are blocked by the Kunai in Yakkai's right hand. He throws the Kunai at Sasuke's head and charges at him with another in his left hand. The sharingan user deflects the Kunai with a shuriken and follows it up with a battalion of shuriken. Nearly a hundred shuriken are flying towards the black eyed mystery. He summons one big shuriken from a scroll and blocks all shuriken by twisting it in front of himself. He continues running towards Sasuke at a higher speed. Sasuke instantly summons a shuriken of comparable size and catapults it at his enemy.

**Heh I'll destroy his shuriken by flowing a chidori through mine and still hit him with it. But his speed has increased drastically. Those eyes are like a miniature version of the sharingan, being able to see at very high speeds. But could it be that he really is from that clan?**

Yakkai's shuriken unlocks its spikes. All four spikes hit different trees. He evades Sasuke's shuriken by jumping over it, forwards. He charges for an attack, covering his hand and arm in a black fire. His face is concentrated and fierce. A yell escapes his lips.

**My shuriken won't hit him anyway but I want to know more about that fire. If it's true then my suspicions about his heritage are correct. But before I oppose that fire I'll use this chakra…**

Orochimaru's pupil jumps up to meet Yakkai in the air. A dark chidori is screeching in his hand. They are just nearly a meter apart…

Yakkai, laughing: _"Ha, I tricked you!"_ he says, pointing to the spikes of the large shuriken that are stuck in the trees.

The flames covering his hand slowly dissipate and he vanishes in a "pop" reappearing 10 meters away next to a tree. There are summoning marks on the spikes of Yakkai's large shuriken. In the space between the shuriken-spikes, within a second, black chakra is boiling and growing into a snake. The snake strikes at Sasuke, its black scales and red eyes match the sinister chakra on its skin which is glistening in the moonlight.

**So he IS from that clan. I wonder whether all myths are true. But right now I better find out how to handle his jutsu.**

The snake wraps itself around Sasuke and slams him into a tree. A cloud of dust covers Sasuke making him invisible. Sasuke jumps out of it, attacking at a high-speed. The former normal chidori turns into a long version, dark chidori. He runs past the shurikenseals and cuts through the trees even slicing through the snake. After that he takes a swipe at Yakkai who dodges it and flickers 5 meters further away.

**I'll start with katon jutsu warming up the field and seeming desperate. I hope that he will use his yin-fire to block my flames and then hell will await him. Asking him about Itachi is no possibility anymore. I have to kill him.**

Yakkai: _"Don't get me wrong. You are very strong but you shouldn't fight Itachi, yet."_

Sasuke: _"What's up with the chakra? And your eyes? Is that the reason you didn't mention you last name in the beginning? Do you really think an Uchiha wouldn't notice those obvious traits? Why are you here? "_

Yakkai answers annoyingly: _"Asking questions, now? Weren't you completely still until now? You ask the questions and then you say you know it- That is kinda weird. The sharingan is quite impressive, especially that chakra you used to kill the snake… Was that jutsu by any chance the chidori?"_

Sasuke is totally bewildered: _"Yes, you've heard of it? Have you seen it before?"_

**But that would mean that black eye here knows Kakashi…? That can't be. But who else knows of Chidori?  
**

Yakkai takes a superior pose: _"Well, no but I've heard of it alright. You've mastered it to an unbelievable extent. But Chidori isn't the only jutsu that can be mastered in so many ways-"_

Sasuke laughs: _" You've heard of Chidori. I'm kind of surprised that anyone ever survived to tell a story of Chidori! I on the other hand haven't heard of many things but I've read of some things. You must belong to the clan that created bijuu. Are you a sole survivor? I though HE killed your clan? Why are you attacking me anyway?"_

Yakkai: _"Whaaaaaaaat? You know that much?"_

**Now's my chance!**

Sasuke activates the curse seal. Black tomoes overcome his body and the skin turns dark. A black star covers his nose and cheeks. His hair turns white and lengthens. Two hand-like wings grow from his shoulders and rip through his white t-shirt. Sasuke is standing up straight giving his black haired opponent an inappreciative look.

Sasuke goes through hand signs at an inhuman speed then yells: _"Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!"_

_"Wings? He has wings?" _Yakkai asks himself loudly in an unbelieving, bothered voice. _"Oh shit what is up with this jutsu? This is seriously dangerous."_

A fireball as big as an entire house flies in Yakkai's direction. It lightens up the field in the beginning making every insect visible, little, beautiful flowers of many colors are growing out of the muddy ground and showing the trees entirely. For a short moment the usual black and white view turns into a colorful landscape – Everything is eradicated just as quickly. The giant fireball blasts away several trees, crisps all insects in reach and all blossoming flowers return to a black and white state, burnt. Even this opponent is consumed by the flame whether he wants to be or not…

**He didn't jump or flicker away? No I can still see his chakra in the flame.** Sasuke pulls a grimace: _"Stupid trick"_

The flame slowly dies leaving an utterly destroyed field. Many trees were blown away leaving a clearing but many just fell over and are burning now. Black and white flames cover the field. Where the white flame was conjured there is now only a black flame about 10 feet high. It covers the sole clan member's body who throws a black flame in form of a lengthened arm. His facial expression is serious. The arm changes its form to a black chakrasnake with red eyes, still connected to the arm.

Sasuke jumps dodging the fire like snake jutsu and then starts to flap his wings flying backwards returning to the woods and disappears in the treetops, hiding.

**I better hope his eyes can't detect me here. They definitely aren't on sharingan-level. And if his eyes can't see me then he can't teleport to me.**

_"Should I follow you into the woods? If so, then I don't understand why you destroyed half the forest?"_

…

_"Hmm. Alright, I'm coming"_ Yakkai says, obviously exasperated.

As soon as he is back in the darkness several fire jutsu, some dragon shaped ones cover the field from above, many missing Yakkai drastically but keeping Sasuke invisible. Half the field is on fire again.

Yakkai laughs:_ "Haha, I'm not stupid. I do wonder what you're setting up with so much fire but if it takes so much effort then it will be out of this world, I'm sure."_

**Shit he noticed. But I think he's only noticed the fire and not the cloud that is developing. His snake from before is also burning more and more of the field. Amaterasu fire is quite infectious to anything it touches. At any rate it doesn't really matter whether he noticed or not. It takes too long to activate his flame-defense and he won't have any time to even bother using a space-time ninjutsu.**

White and black flames making the same grayish smoke climb towards the sky. Trees, earth, bugs, even water go upwards in the form of smoke. Its final destination is a cloud, a constantly growing cloud. Small lightning strikes enlighten the cloud from within.

_"Shit, he won't will he?"_ The ninja whispers looking upwards at the cloud from the ground, story high flames of black and white surrounding him.

A dark chakra starts bubbling around both of Yakkai's arms. A really sinister feeling is produced by it. Sasuke flies to a tree that is four meters away from his opponent and lands graciously on a branch by flapping his wings. The branch itself is about five meters above the ground. He is now fully visible to Yakkai. A shadow covers his face only an evil, slightly crazy smile and his blood-red eyes flicker with the flames' light. Sasuke's hands curl up due to the electrical current that starts flowing through his hand.

Yakkai's face is filled with awe. At the same time the chakra bubbling between the raven-haired ninja's arms take the shape of a falcon, about 4'2'' from beak to tail. He lets go of it an the brid soars through the air above his head, the evil chakra still bubbling on its surface, the significant red eyes glowing towards the cloud.

A flick of Sasuke's wrist and a lightning's form takes that of a dragon which prances down to Yakkai, roaring.

The falcon screeches: _"Eeeeeeeeek"_ and shoots towards the dragon.

Dragon and falcon collide in the air and instantly the dragon vanishes leaving a very roud falcon with radiant eyes.

**Damn, even that didn't work! My jutsu was sucked up by that… I'll have to resort to Orochimaru's last present. Well Orochimaru's second last present.**

-BOOOOOOOOOM- The Falcon explodes, the shockwave smackes Sasuke from the branch into the ground.

Yakkai sweatdrops: _" Oops, he wasn't supposed to explode."_ More seriously: _" But that jutsu of yours is spectacular. Nature manipulation on that level, wow, and the spatial manipulation in form of a dragon… I hope you choose your side well,"_ he says while taking slow steps towards Sasuke.

**That explosion ended this fight. I can forget using that, now. My sight is all blurry. He won't kill me anyway, he said himself that he just wanted to test me…**

The curse seal deactivates and he retreats to his normal form, sweat dripping down his face onto the floor. Suddenly all the flames that were covering the battlefield vanish, too, leaving a destroyed yet not burning field.

Kneeling next to Sasuke: _"If you choose the right side then you should know what to do with Orochimaru's experiments? Well, thanks for the fight; I'll return to my student. Oh by the way, yeah I am a sole survivor of the Kage-clan, just as you suspected. The Namikaze did extinguish my clan but now I'm actually training a Namikaze… If you know as much about my clan as you seem to then maybe you even know about the connection of our clans?"_

Sasuke stares at him from his lying position, hardly conscious. The thundercloud still covers the sky, darkening the field completely even exterminating the moonlight.

**I thought the Namikaze were eradicated with Minato's sacrifice for sealing away Kyuubi. Maybe Minato had a son? No, he would be known… Fuck this – who cares, he didn't come from Itachi so this fight was in vain. Did he suck up all the flames or was it the explosion?**

Sasuke screams: _"Why are you telling me all this? I only want to kill Itachi! I don't care about the rest of my life!"_

_"I used to want to take revenge on Minato for killing my clan, too. Until I understood why he killed y clan…Your brother on the other hand is simply a maniac – kill him. You are strong enough. But that shouldn't be your only purpose in life! A sacrifice isn't all in one's life. There is so much more that revenge. Give your existence a meaning. There is an inevitable war coming up – it has been for decades and people like us have opinions and these opinions burden us with choosing sides in a war."_

_"Fuck you! I'll take my revenge!" _A sore loser spits.

Yakkai stands back up: _" I think you understand."_

He turns around and walks towards a tree, black chakra dripping from his nails – with one slash he's gone.

Sasuke's team falls out of an eyelid-shaped black hole onto the muddy ground.

Two thuds are followed by one spash. A red-haired girl, a bit smaller than Sasuke and an orange haired giant lie next to the Uchiha and a puddle of water.


End file.
